Project Summary ? Molecular and Cellular Analytical Core The overall theme of the Molecular and Cellular Analytical (MCA) core is to support investigation of human and non-human metabolism from a cellular/molecular perspective. The overall expertise of the PI in obesity, energy balance, inflammation, and maternal-fetal metabolism provides the nucleus of expertise around which this core lab has been formed. The Core provides analysis and consultation on hormone assays, qPCR, mitochondria function, and cell based assays of cytokines, adipokines, and immune cell isolation tailored to the investigators needs. Over the last grant period the Molecular and Cellular Analytical Core has developed expertise in use of the Seahorse XF24-3 extracellular flux analyzer to allow us to interrogate mitochondrial function. The Molecular and Cellular Analytical Core continues to provide a broad array of assays over a variety of tissue types (fat, muscle, liver, brain), fluids (plasma, media, breast milk), and cells allowing for high throughput for >40 investigators studying nutrition and obesity-related disorders. The Molecular and Cellular Analytical Core lab also provides members of the Center with reagents, access to equipment, and exposure to new techniques (Seahorse technology, cytokine analysis, adipocyte isolation) that have helped to expand the quantity and quality of nutrition research in the NORC.